Friends
by Htress
Summary: Zack comes back from a mission with a mysterious illness. Sephiroth and Cloud also catch the disease... What will happen? Shonen-ai warning. Chapter 3 up!
1. Part I

Disclaimer

I do not own FF7, Square does. I'm also known to be a yaoi writer, so maybe you'll find some in this one. Since you have been warned, I do not feel responsible for anything harsh that might occur after you read this… Oh! And you can complain to me if there's mistakes ( I try my best to improve, but it's difficult… sigh). Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Friends

Zack was dozing off between some supply crates in the back of the truck. Or at least he tried. Bumps and holes were covering the road, sending the truck's occupants flying inside. The troopers weren't helping, they were joking and laughing loud enough to cover the wreck of the crates and the engine's. They were laughing at Cloud, whose face was already dead pale, even if he had taken his motion sickness medicine. Zack stood up and gave them a glare that could have frightened the General himself.

"Could you guys just shut the hell up? I can't hear myself think, damn it!" 

After few more murmurs and another glare, the troopers went silent and Zack moved back to his dozing spot, determined to get a little sleep. The two previous nights had been restless, monsters showing up every time, and being the only first class of this mission, he had to do most of the job by himself. And just to make things worst, it was raining since. He leaned against a wall of crates, trying to ignore his throbbing headache, when a presence nearby forced him to open his eyes once more. Cloud was standing in front of him.

"Sir, can I talk to you in private?" 

Zack nodded and his friend sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" The blond asked, "The guys back there are saying that you're looking like me…" "I'm… just tired, Cloud… and don't believe what come out of those silly guys… they're jerks!" He joked, trying to look like his usual self. "Quit it, Zack! From what I see now, you do look like someone who could use some sleep, but you also look like you don't feel well… Here, take this, maybe you'll be better…" 

Zack caught the motion sickness pills Cloud threw at him before leaving. That boy had a sharp mind, and wasn't his student, best friend and lover for nothing. He took two pills from the small bottle and leaned back to try to get some sleep before reaching Midgar.

******

When they finally arrived, the weather was still stuck at rainy. Cloud and Zack stepped in the elevator to get back to their quarters. Being monitored by the second-in-hand of the General had its advantages, and Cloud shared an apartment in the Shin-Ra building instead of a square room in the barracks.

Cloud had been right about Zack. The SOLDIER didn't feel well at all, and slumped down on the couch. He just heard Cloud saying his name before everything turned black, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

******

"Hurry up!" 

Zack could feel he was carried by at least two people. The walls were moving fast before his eyes, only adding at his confusion. His head hurt, his chest was burning and he realised he was having trouble to breath. Zack's vision blurred as he suddenly choked, squealing.

"Zack!" 

His body tensed, his senses considerably numbed, unaware of the mouth that was covering his. He coughed, spiting out a crimson liquid that turned out to be blood. He squirmed violently as he was gripping with a coughing fit. Two strong arms pinned him down while two other were yanking away his t-shirt. Zack tossed again, groaning in pain as the burning sensation inside of him became unbearable.

"Forget the sickbay, Cloud! His lungs are filling with blood, go call an ambulance! Zack, Zack, you hear me?" 

He choked again. Gloved hand pinched his nose and the next few forced intakes of breath just made him want to scream in agony. Then he recognized the voice that was speaking to him.

"Come on, Zack! I know you can do it… Breath… Come on!" 

He couldn't, everything was whirling around him, it burned inside. Zack let the blackness took over him once more. Sephiroth shook him violently to wake him up, with no avail. Even slapping him wasn't doing any good. Some people were standing aside, watching this unusual scene. Seeing the crowd, Rufus Shin-Ra and his black-haired bodyguard came out of the VP's office to see what was going on. Sephiroth caught a glimpse of the man, and quickly called him.

"Tseng! Zack can't breath, his lungs are filing… what should I do?" 

For a rare time, Tseng's face, usually inexpressive, turned pale and he quickly answered the question.

"Call immediately an ambulance!" He said, tapping furiously at his earplug emitter. "Already done…" "I'll come back… Look after the Vice-President for a while!" He added before disappearing into a nearby office 

He came back several minutes later with some sofa cushions he placed under Zack, lifting him a little to ease his breathing. Rufus calmly watched as the General forced oxygen into Zack. The man coughed weakly, Sephiroth pinned him down and asked Tseng to listen to his heart. At the same time, Rude, Elena and Reno dispersed the crowd, clearing the way for Cloud and the medics. They quickly strapped Zack on the stretcher and left for the hospital, continuing the CPR manoeuvres.

"Well, General, I'm waiting for explanations…", the Vice President asked in a curious tone. "Sir, this man is my second, and I was waiting for him to attend to this morning meeting. He was late, so I went to check what was going on and I found his student trying to drag him to the sickbay. But we couldn't make it as he stopped breathing. I send the boy to call an ambulance instead." "Why so much for a simple SOLDIER?" "With all due respect, sir", Tseng interrupted, "SOLDIER Zackery Hoeken is the strongest man in Shin-Ra army after Sephiroth. We can't afford to loose him. May I suggest sending Hojo to the hospital to ensure him having the best treatment he could get?" 

Rufus nodded and left. Sephiroth ordered Cloud in his office after the meeting to settle with his new monitoring SOLDIER. The incident was closed, at least in appearance.

******

Cloud was waiting outside the door, nervously twitching on his chair. The massive door opened, letting out the Shin-Ra executives, Rufus Shin-Ra and Tseng. When Sephiroth stepped out, Cloud followed him closely until they reached the General's office. The boy had his head down as he entered, visibly worrying sick about Zack's condition. Sephiroth trapped him into a soothing embrace, trying to comfort him. It wasn't the first time, though. Zack and Cloud both had been and were still the favourites bed-warmer of the General.

"Shhh… I know it was hard to see…", he said, tracing the dark lines under Cloud's eyes, "don't think of it anymore. Here, rest for a while. As soon as I finish this paperwork, we're out for the hospital." 

Cloud nodded feebly as he was pulled toward the small couch. He hadn't sleep at all the night before, trying to take care of Zack who'd been struck by fever when he had waken from it's afternoon nap on the couch. His state had worsened by the morning and he had tried to take him to the sickbay… when Sephiroth had arrived and helped him.

The blond boy slowly lay down and took off his boots. He could hear the scribbling sound of a pen battling against a sheet of paper and somehow the fact that he wasn't alone allowed him to drift into oblivion.

******

God only knows how much he hated hospital. But he couldn't do anything, just to lie limp in a damn fade blue jacket, connected to some weird machines, tubes coming out of his nose and mouth… Some people were around him, seeming to literally freak out executing some sort of dance around his bed. All faces and forms became a turmoil as the medicine took his full force and he returned to a total black-out state.

When he opened his eyes, the pain and the burning feeling had lessen a lot, but still… he couldn't move, couldn't breath without that freaky machine. He was sick. Bedridden. And afraid. A tear rolled own on his cheek, he didn't want to be here, alone in the dark, in pain and weak. A strange sound came out of his throat, thanks to the tube stuck there. _God I wanna get out of here…_

******

Cloud stirred on his chair, awaken by a barely audible sobbing sound. He looked at Zack, who was staring at the ceiling, brown eyes full of tears. He fought to keep his own back, moving closer and squeezing Zack's hand.

"It's okay, Zack, I'm here…" 

He sensed his body stiffen, then relaxed as he spoke, obviously he had recognized him. But Zack continued to cry. Cloud ran his hand into the raven hair, still holding that shaky hand, murmuring softly as his friend drifted away again into a forced sleep. He stayed there, not wanting to let go, lovingly washing the tears away. Footsteps could be hear from outside and Cloud went back on his chair, slightly trembling, trying to fake sleeping.

"I'm not taking any chance, you two are staying and you'll be treated here to ensure you don't contaminate the entire Shin-Ra army, is that clear, General?" 

Sephiroth tried to argue, but Hojo shoved him inside the room, flinging him two hospital gowns.

"Put that on, I'll come back for blood samples. And you are not allowed to leave that room until I say you can!" 

Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth handed him the blue garment. Whatever Zack was fighting against was obviously contagious. The gowns were light and open at the back, Cloud simply refused to part with his underwear.

"My hair isn't as long as yours", he told Sephiroth, "did Hojo said blood sample?" "Yes, why?" 

He could already feel his legs becoming weak under him. The simple thought about a needle had always had that effect on him. He couldn't bear needles. His fellow rookies at Shin-Ra laughed at him when he received his first Mako treatment… He'd fainted when he saw the syringe. And he was about to do the same here. Sephiroth helped Cloud to sit, the boy had turned white as a sheet.

"Hey! What's up with you?" "S-Seph… I can't stand needles…" 

When Hojo came back with test tubes, capillaries and syringes, Cloud jerked out of his chair, trembling like a leaf. He passed out the time the doctor finished with Sephiroth. The hospital just wasn't his cup of tea.

******

"You passed out…" "You don't look good either…" "Hojo's pricks tends to have that effect on me…" "Stay in your bed." "Only if you do so." "I don't have the mother of headache…" "No but you passed out…" 

Cloud rolled his eyes and he sighed heavily, leaning back on his bed. Sephiroth chuckled a little, his right hand on his forehead. He had one hell of a headache, but he was still concerned about Cloud and Zack. Cloud said something about getting some rest and Sephiroth agreed, pulling up the thin blanket over him. His last thoughts went to Zack as sleep claimed him.

When Cloud opened his eyes, Hojo was carefully studying him, pocketing few tubes filled with blood. He groaned, a queasy feeling in his stomach as he sensed a needle being removed from his arm. The doctor wrote few notes down on a clipboard and left for the next bed. Zack was still unconscious and feverish, connected to a respirator and to some drains. He took the clipboard again and noted down few data before moving to Sephiroth.

The General didn't look good. Hojo grabbed his wrist, checking on his pulse, then used his stethoscope to listen to his lungs. He frowned.

"Trooper, how much time did pass between the first symptoms and his current state?" He asked, pointing Zack "Lemme think… about four days." "Just what I thought. Whatever that thing is, it's reacting to high Mako levels. Tell me, you two helped him to breath?" "Yes, sir." 

Hojo picked up a bottle filled with a clear liquid and a small syringe (he took care to hide it from Cloud). Sephiroth stirred as the needle pierced his forearm and started to pant lightly. Hojo pushed on the alarm button and a redhead nurse peaked in.

"What do you need, sir?" "Seems that man is ill as well. Install pneumonic drains and I want him to be connected to a cardiac monitor. Check his temperature every half hour. And bring me the blond in the lab in 15 minutes." "Yes, sir." 

Glancing at Cloud, Hojo left, a small smile curling his lips.

******

To be summoned in a lab by the professor was never a good news. Especially when he welcome you with a tranquilizer. Cloud lay still in a stretcher, listening to the nasal tone of professor Hojo.

"Well, lucky you… You seem to have developed antibodies against that virus. The bad news, though, is that I need more blood from you in order to produce two vaccine. Just stay still…" 

Cloud closed his eyes. Soon after the initial prick, he began to feel extremely weak and everything turned black.

When he woke up, he was in a wheelchair. The walls were spinning, so he groaned, causing whoever was pushing him to stop.

"Mister, you're ok? We're almost there…" "'m dizzy…" "It will pass soon. You'll be able to go home in a few minutes. Someone is waiting for you. Just let me help you up and I'll send him." 

He wasn't in the same room as Zack, laying flat on a stretcher when a black-haired man entered. Cloud didn't know him, but he already seen him once or twice in Sephiroth's office. A Turk. The same one that was with Professor Hojo. He frowned.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly "I… Will take you to your quarters." 

******

Cloud sat down on the couch. It hasn't be so bad after all. Tseng, the Turk, talked to him a lot and even expressed some worry toward him and his friends. Maybe he knew Sephiroth well, after all. Anyway, Cloud brought his knees to his chin and lay here, not wanting to see the bed so empty… He wasn't allowed anymore to visit Zack or Sephiroth, he was alone. So he just curled on the couch and waited.

Five days passed, five days without news until someone knocked on the door. Cloud hurriedly rushed to open it. It was Tseng. He carried a brown bagand behind him was standing another figure he immediately recognized.

"ZACK!" 

His lover stepped forward, catching Cloud in a thigh embrace.

"Well, I'm glad you could return home Zack. I wish I had somebody to wait for me too… Now take care." 

Tseng handed him the brown bag and left, closing the door. Cloud's arms were glued at Zack's waist, preventing him from moving away from him. After a while, Zack finally spoke.

"Hey, Cloud, doc said I need rest… How 'bout you helping me to go to bed?" "You're that weak?" Cloud asked, suddenly dislodging himself from Zack, "My poor little thing… Here, let me support you." "It nearly killed me you know, if you haven't been there, I would be six feet under by now." "I wasn't alone, Seph came to help. Speaking of which, how he's doing?" 

Zack's smile faded as he pulled Cloud closer to him.

"Cloud…," he began nervously, "Sephiroth… Sephiroth is dying." 

End of the first part

Author's note

Oh my god! Don't throw such heavy thing at me like that… Or I won't be able to write the other part… Will our fav bishonen survive? How Cloud and Zack will help? And what the hell is that disease? We will find out in the next chapter… yes, yes, soon.


	2. Part II

Part two

- I just can't work properly with such inadequate material! Hojo shouted, Shinra won't let his most powerful SOLDIER die in your incompetent hands! He will be taken to the Shinra tower in less than 20 minutes and you don't have the authority to stop me!

The doctor and nurses winced at the tone of the professor, but none of them dared to rise any sign of protestation. Hojo turned his back and disappeared in the room to prepare his 'patient' for transfer.

******

- Now listen, you two, Tseng warned, we will be at the hospital soon. You don't say a word unless you are spoken to, ok? Hojo's on the grill since a week and I don't want him to throw one of my men off this helicopter just because he said something stupid…

- Why didn't they send SOLDIERS? We're not nurses, argued Reno

- Because SOLDIERS can't keep their mouth closed…

- But what's our business with…

- You'll see soon enough, and remember you don't talk to Hojo and for Heaven's sake don't be in his way…

The small aircraft began to land on the heliport, Rude and Reno grabbed the packages laying there while Tseng entered the building. They were about to finish when the large doors opened, letting out Tseng and a really angry Hojo. The two were pushing a stretcher and transporting some machines. Reno whispered to Rude:

- I wouldn't like to be at the poor guy's place…

Rude nodded. They took back their seat in the helicopter, and Reno's face paled when he recognized who it was. The General, the most powerful man of the army… _No wonder they don't want SOLDIERS involved. He blinked several times before securing the different machines that kept him alive. It was a little cold, and soon after the takeoff, a beeping sound made them jump._

- Take off your jackets, Hojo commanded, his temperature's dropping…

They obeyed without hesitation.

******

Cloud looked at Zack in disbelief, shaking his head, trying to deny what he just heard.

- It can't be, Zack, no tell me you're kidding…

Zack brought him closer, leaning him against his chest.

- Cloud… Tseng told me Hojo was transferring him in his lab. And I saw him… he's extremely sick… I even heard Hojo said that the Jenova cells was causing the virus to mutate into a more dangerous one… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault…

- Zack, it could have happened to anyone of us… D-don't blame yourself… It's just… god, so terrible…

Cloud passed a hand into the raven hair, finding Zack's temperature a little high.

- You still have a little fever…

A sleepy mumble responded to his statement as he noticed that Zack was already falling asleep. He pushed him on his pillow and snuggled beside him, burying his nose into the spiky hair and lay there, unable to sleep.

Zack slept two days in a row. When he woke up, a strange brunette was talking with Cloud in the doorway of the bedroom.

- Arson? What are you doing here?, he croaked

- Commander! You're awake!, the young man greeted, Well, you're awake but you're in no shape to come down to work…

- Come on, Mike, I don't look that bad…

- No, Zack, you don't look bad, you just looks like the General smashed you into a wall, for God's sake… I'll tell the squad the good news, though.

- What good news?

- You can whine!

They continued to argue several minutes before Captain Mike Arson left. _I wonder why Mike was here…_ he thought. _Did he know I was sick? He looked so worried…_

- I know someone who could use a shower…

- Not you too!

Cloud pushed Zack off the bed and almost threw him into the bathroom with the sheets, calling him stinky over and over again. The image the mirror send him back made him jump, and Zack even wondered why it haven't broken yet… and a sniff of himself almost put him back to sleep… _Well, I guess he's right about that shower…_

******

The professor was pacing furiously in the lab, trying to find a way to save the General…

- Why can't the antibodies mutate?!?, he screamed in exasperation, clutching his head.

Everything he tried failed miserably… The antibodies samples exposed to JENOVA cells were instantly destroyed, no matter the conditions. To make it work, he normally should expose the vaccine to a weaken sample of JENOVA cells… But such cells doesn't exist. And now, he didn't have antibodies anymore. _On all the troopers, it had to be Strife… Wait a minute… Strife! That's it!_  With a mischievous smirk he turned toward the nearest lab assistant.

- Send me down Mr. Strife immediately.

******

In another part of the lab, Reno shifted in his chair, bored out of his mind. _Damn it to hell… what can happen to a man that cannot even breath alone?_ He thought. His watch was displaying 3:25 pm, his shift should be over in five minutes… If only Tseng wasn't so punctual… The doors slid open and the wutaian entered, his face solemn as usual.

- Nothing to report, Reno?

- Nope, nada, rien… I even wonder why they want somebody here. Damn, /nothing/ happen, /nobody/ come near this place, like they were afraid of something… I'm outta there.

- Good evening, Reno

- Yeah… Whatever

Tseng sat down where his partner had been just moments ago. As he reached for a book stored in his pocket, some of the monitors started beeping, one of them indicating a pressure drop and an irregular heart beat. The fever was nearing the insane point of 43 C. Tseng jumped on his feet and turned his earplug on.

- Reno, bring back the professor doublequick…

- What's going on?

- Sephiroth's having an attack.

End of part two

Author's note

O_o Ouch! Ok, who threw me that lamp? This virus is getting a little hard on Sephiroth… and where is Cloud? ……… What does Hojo have in mind… Mmmm stay tuned!


	3. Part III

Part three

Reno was running through every room of the lab, trying to find out where the creepy scientist called Hojo was hiding. The maze of this floor wasn't helping. He finally found the man in the experimentation room, scribbling on a clipboard.

- Professor!, the Turk called, you have to go check on Sephiroth, Tseng say he's having an attack!

The scientist turned sharply and bolted off the room, leaving a young blond boy on a steel table, wired to almost more machine than the General. Although he was sleeping, the boy looked fine. After several seconds of staring, Reno followed Hojo. When they stepped in, Tseng was trying to revive Sephiroth. He had his hands placed firmly on his chest, pushing in rhythm, hoping to stop the incessant flat tone of the cardiac monitor. Hojo rushed to the monitor, inserting a medical bolt materia in one round slot.

- Step back…

The materia lit up, sending a sparkle in a little wire connected to an electrode. After several sparkles, the flat tone subsided to a regular beeping.

- You two are going to stay here and cool him down. All I need is few hours. I will have what he needs to recover then.

******

Two hours and a half later

- What are you doing to HIM?, yelled Zack, Why can't he wake up?

- Because I don't want him to wake up!, retorted Hojo, His body needs to be in a perfect condition to produce the antibodies I need to cure the General!

- Then tell me why he is whriting in pain???

- I had to inject him JENOVA cells and a sample of the new virus. That way, he can produce the remedy. Of course, it doesn't go without minor complications...

- MINOR COMPLICATIONS?!?

Zack was now pacing the lab furiously, watching his friend fight back the deadly infection. He had developed a fever and was twitching on the table. The incessant beeping was interrupted when a computer connected to a bloodstream analyser announced:

- Synthesis complete. Presence of hybrid A detected.

Hojo took a step back, clipboard in hand, noted few data and shut himself from the world by taping on his laptop. Zack sighed. _Let's hope it's for the best…_

******

- Reno… Reno, wake up…

The redhead opened his eyes and frowned at the sheets Tseng was handing him.

- It's your turn. Go warm them up.

Reno stood and stretched before taking care of the bundle of sheets._ Why did they put the dryer so far… Hell it's boring. He listened to the humming sound of the dryer, twirling his ponytail with his fingers. At least it was giving something to do. As he was to retrieved his 'laundry' he saw a dark-haired man carry the blond boy who was with Hojo some hours ago. He quickly made his way back to where the General rested and with Tseng's help, they spread the warm blankets over the man._

- Tseng, you think he will go through this?

Tseng was about to answer when Hojo broke in, looking quite worn out. Reno stepped out of his way, letting him install another perfusion into the General's wrist. The clear liquid made his way through his wrecked body, diffusing the antibodies in the bloodstream. Hojo checked the readings, tubes and electrode that covered his patient. Tseng remarked the weariness of the scientist, he surely had no rest for a very long time… _Why is he so concerned, anyway? His question should never be answered as Hojo left them alone again._

******

- Zack?

Cloud looked around him in a confused way, he couldn't see anything. He noticed it was warm on his back, not lying on a cold metal table anymore, guessing that Hojo shouldn't be around._ The damn freak seems to like the fact I'm terrorised by needles… he thought._

- Zack? He called again.

- Mmmm…

- Zack!

- Itai!!!

Zack swatted Cloud's hand away from his hair, rubbing his scalp. Cloud spooned closer. He was feeling weak, emptied from his energy. Zack softened a bit as Cloud nuzzled his chest.

- Don't strain you too much… Hojo almost sucked you dry. You want something to eat?

- No… I just want my share of the blanket. Did it worked?

- What?

- Sephiroth… Is he ok? Last time, when you were in hospital, Hojo said I had developed the antibodies against the virus… Hojo did it again, he made me developed them again? Did it worked?

Zack pulled him closer and drew the blanket over him. Cloud was already drifting back to sleep, worn out by a lack resistance.

- I don't know… maybe we'll have news tomorrow.

He watched the sleeping form in his arms few minutes more, listening to his calm breathing, wishing that Sephiroth was better._ Don't you dare getting worse after what Cloud endured for you…_

******

Few days later, Tseng and Reno were still stuck in that room, but now Tseng was looking like the usually ruffled Reno and Reno, well, looked like himself three times worse. They were spread on the floor, sleeping (well three days of guard duty tended to make you sleepy). A deafen moan woke up Tseng who stood up and walked to Sephiroth's bed. He was twitching in his sleep, perhaps even dreaming… The Turk removed the breathing mask from his face, and he became still again. _Welcome back to the living world, Sephiroth…_

He kicked Reno a little and the redhead groaned in protest. Tseng sighed and headed out to find Hojo. The scientist was asleep against a metal table, still clutching a clipboard with his left hand. Reluctantly, Tseng shook him lightly. Hojo jerked awake and glared at the Turk, demanding explanations.

- Sir, sorry to disturb you, but the General, sir, the General is breathing again…

- Unng… It's about time, the scientist grunted picking up a sampler kit, I will run some tests… 

Hojo leaded the way back to Sephiroth's room. Reno was still on the floor, mumbling some curses when Tseng kicked him again. The professor rummaged around the bed, removing all that wasn't necessary anymore and picked a blood sample. And then, all of a sudden, he looked at the two Turks and /smiled/, not his usual predatory smirk, but a genuine one.

- You can take him to his quarters, now. He's confined to bed, though, so find me the SOLDIER who first came with that thing to take care of whatever he needs.

Reno stepped out of the Professor's way as he brushed past them. He was about to ask his boss why in hell Hojo, of all people, had just /smiled/ at them like that when he noticed that something was happening. Tseng was staring right in front of him, something that looked like a goofed smile plastered on his face. Reno's eyes widened when he saw Sephiroth propped himself on his elbows to ask in pure confusion:

- What are you staring at?

End of part 3

Author's note

YAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!! Seph's awake!!! ……… Cloud is in one piece!!! Welllllllllll, I'm wondering… Should I write a lemon for the next part, or would you like more a sweet shonen-ai instead? Such a beautiful threesome… Well, tell me what you want to read, I'll work on it! ^_^


	4. Part IV

Part IV

Awakening in front of Hojo can be frightening. Especially when you feel like you just had been thrown down from the 70th floor… God only knew how much he was confused. He was wearing an hospital gown, buried under blankets, in a lab with two Turks. Zack and Cloud seemed to have disappeared, obviously something had happened while he was sleeping. He propped himself up a little to see Tseng looking at him with an idiotic grin on his face, that just seemed totally out of place.

- What are you staring at?

Tseng shook himself.

- …?…! Reno, go notice Zackary Hoeken that he will have some check-up to do. Floor 34, Hall B door 54.

- Yeah… See ya 'round, boss…

When the door closed, Tseng moved closer to the bed, pushing Sephiroth back on his pillow. The silver-haired man tried to protest, but the Turk put a finger on his lips.

- You are not going to waste your energy now… You made us worry sick, you know. Yes, Zack is fine, he got through this.

- Tseng, whatever he had, I caught it?

- Yes, and I won't hide it, you have been in a deep coma for two weeks. You drove Hojo mad with 'incertitude' like he said. Be grateful to Cloud, the boy supported hell to help you.

- What did he…?

Tseng hopped down the bed and rummaged through a duffle bag. He got out a t-shirt and a loose pair of pants.

- You'll be able to ask him yourself, I'm bringing you back to your quarters, and they will be watching over you.

- I don't feel like walking, right now…, Sephiroth answered, sinking down in his pillow.

- That's why I'm here. We're friends, no? Dress up and I'll help you with that.

******

That was great… The sun, the beach, Cloud, the pounding on the door… _Pounding…? Zack jerked awake and got up, ready to beat the crap out of whoever was trying to smash his door. __Hell, even in my sleep I can't take a day off to Costa del Sol… He unlocked and prepared himself to shout out loud his frustration when he noticed that it was a Turk standing before him._

- Reno… Do you have any idea of what time it is?

- Sorry, I'm not here for fun, Zack. You've got direct orders to go directly to your superior's quarter for an indeterminate time. You have some more 'monitoring' to do, hehe.

Zack blinked a few times, letting sink in his mind what he had just been told. Monitoring. Superior. Indeterminate time. He was about to ask something to Reno, but the hall was already barren. He closed the door and a mischievous smile spread across his face. _Cloud, you gonna have one hell of surprise…_ He muffled his giggles and started packing.

******

Sephiroth had never expected to live long enough to see something as ordinary as walking like an inhuman torture. Tseng was forced to literally drag him along, his muscles were so stiff and he was so weakened he couldn't do three steps without stopping to breath. Being in the middle of the night was a good thing, too, nobody could see him, the Great Sephiroth, in such a humiliating state of weakness. After what seemed an eternity they finally reached his door, who opened instantly on Zack. The two helped Sephiroth to sit on the couch and Tseng left, leaving them alone.

- Thanks the Gods, you're alive!

Sephiroth smiled weakly and welcomed Zack into his arms. The sound of his heartbeat calmed the dark-haired man after a while, knowing that his friends was really there.

- I was afraid… Afraid that I wouldn't be able to thank you… You and Spike saved my life… I owe you one… I was afraid of loosing you…

The General passed a lazy hand in his second's dark mane, ruffling it playfully. They cuddled a while in silence, until Zack couldn't support it anymore.

- No offence, Seph, but you /stink/. Seriously. Remember when we get back from the Wutai war? I think we should go bath you before nearing the bed, 'cause you'll surely kill us before the morning… Come on, I prepared a bath before you arrived.

Sephiroth winced at the memory. It took nearly an hour to get all the mud, blood and dirt cleaned from his hair, and almost one and a half of soaking in a bath to have the feeling of being able to support himself for the night. For that he had been grateful to have a bathroom in his quarters. He let Zack undress him and help him to get in the water. Sephiroth closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth take some of his stiffness away.

- I know you don't like the idea, but I will have to wash your hair while you wash yourself…

It was true, he didn't like when someone else touches his hair, but right now he wasn't caring.

- Zack, Tseng told me something about Cloud…

He closed his eyes as Zack rinsed his hair, letting the water drop down his face before continuing.

- He said he saved my life… What did he do? And where is he?

Zack chuckled softly.

- Don't worry, he's asleep in your bed. To answer your question, he did save your life. But he didn't do it without pain. You remember when I was at the hospital and Hojo ordered Cloud in the lab?

Sephiroth nodded.

- Well, Hojo wanted to extract antibodies from his blood stream. It worked, at least for me, but you, you went comatose the day after you received the injection. When I was returned to my quarters, Seph, you were dying. Literally. Hojo went mad and transferred you to his lab in the Shinra Tower. I heard him say that the JENOVA cells in you had caused the virus to mutate… and whatever he tried to make the antibodies from Cloud to mutate failed. So he summoned Cloud in the lab once again.

- He didn't let…

- Yes, sir. He let Hojo inject him with Mako, JENOVA cells and your virus. And you know how terrified he his when it comes to needles… It took him some hours but Cloud managed to produce the antibodies you needed. Hojo almost sucked him dry and now he eats as much as you and sleeps more than a marmot in winter…

They smiled at each other, Zack washing away the sweet scenting bubbles out of the silver mane. Then he helped Sephiroth to get out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel before doing the same for his hair. He dried it and by the time he'd brush it, the General was already drifting away so the two of them trudged toward the bed. There Zack put him his nightclothes and tucked him in. Cloud mumbled something in his sleep when Zack pushed him to get his share of the bedding. The blonde wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's waist and Zack did the same to Cloud.

*******

When Sephiroth woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was how his left arm was numb. He tried to move it without disturbing the shock of golden hair lying half over it, but failed and the boy mewled in protest.

- Zaaaaaaaaack  's too early…

Them he rolled over, freeing Sephiroth's arm but pinning him down by nestling his head over the General's chest, snoring his way back to dreamland. Someone let out an hearty chuckle as the silver-haired man closed his eyes once more. Zack returned into the kitchen with only one thought: breakfast.

He eventually came back to the bedroom to poke Cloud. The boy didn't appreciated and grunted, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his face.

- m'ving nice dream… sta del sol wissephy…, he whined

Zack sat him gently, careful not to disturb Sephiroth and shook him. The boy's eyes opened and he asked sleepily what he had done with the pillows to make them so comfortable.

- Man, you're really dense in the morning… you weren't sleeping on a pillow but on Sephiroth himself!

Cloud's eyes widened and he almost cried out in joy but Zack put his hand on his mouth.

- Shh… You can kill me later… For now, don't wake him up. Come on, let's have breakfast, I'll explain.

The blond stared a while at his sleeping superior and covered him up before following Zack into the small kitchen.

********

Eventually some days later Sephiroth was well awake and well aware that he couldn't leave his bed. Cloud had brought the TV in the bedroom and Zack was in charge of the cooking. Shinra, however did not seems to understand the word 'bedridden' because Heidegger was constantly sending him reports and other paperwork. Zack had tried to do them at first, but it was so complicated, Sephiroth ended doing them while he was supposed to sleep. What made Hojo upset, of course, who was coming each day at noon, but nobody listened, for a time that his orders would have been useful.

Of course the General was slowly going over his physical weakness and a week later it was just a bad memory. And so by it was more and more difficult for Zack and Cloud to make him keep the bed.

It was the day Hojo caught him doing his morning stretching…

- What are you doing out of your bed? The scientist asked angrily.

Sephiroth shrugged indifferently, continuing his exercises.

- You don't expect me to lie there all day long. I'm bored and stiff, so I'm training.

- Fine! Do what you want! Don't come back whining because I warned you!, Hojo answered, noticing that he could not win against Sephiroth.

He gave up and left, mumbling something about specimen that couldn't wait. Cloud and Zack burst out laughing.

- If I wasn't sure it was Hojo, Cloud started, I would tell he's overprotecting you! My mother used to treat me like that!

Their laughter died few minute later, the atmosphere shifting to a more sweet mood. The two SOLDIERS sat down next to their leader and kissed his cheeks.

- But he's right, Zack breathed in his ear, you should be in bed, now…

Sephiroth moaned as Zack nipped his earlobe gently, making his intentions clear to the General. He didn't refuse the offer. Cloud trailed his hands on his chest, pinching a nipple, electing a soft groan. Using soft caresses they succeeded in dragging their superior back to his bed…

******

Meanwhile, Tseng was walking down the hall, grateful to have at last a free hour to visit his friend. He hadn't see him in a while, well he wasn't back to his office yet and Rufus just wouldn't let him go.  Well anyway he was happy that Sephiroth was still there. Tucked under his arm was a small box of fine chocolates (Sephiroth's favourite, of course) and a small card. The Turk punched in the code of the door, (well being a Turk he must know the codes…) and entered. The quietness of the apartment was disturbed by muffled moans and whimpers coming from the bedroom…

Tseng sighed and put his gift on the kitchen table, slightly amused, remembering what Reno had told him. Silently he made his way out, shaking his head. _I just lost 20 Gils…_

End

Author's notes

Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!! I tried to do a lemon, I tried, but somehow it didn't worked… Maybe a lime is the best compromise… I promise I'll make a PWP next time with this threesome… If you want to send me suggestions, don't hesitate! (After all, many of you wanted a lemon and I kinda let you down… It's just fair that I ask this from you ^_^)

Well, see ya!


End file.
